Different is good
by Ryuuzaki Shinigami
Summary: Title will change. When the leader of the SWAT KATZ falls in love with a well known theif in Megakat city, problems arrive. How will everyone see him now? Can he change her? or Can she change him? Rated T for now Part chapters! Sorry!
1. The problem with ferrets

Chapter 1:The problem with ferrets

"Razor!" T-bone yelled at his brown companion "I can't see 'it!"

"I see it!" Razor yelled back "Fireing Yo-Yos!"

He pressed a clear button and with a beep, two giant Yo-Yos dropped from below the jet .

The Large slimey lizard gave out a roar of pain as the two large yo-yos hit him on his head. The lizard stopped for a moment to rub its aching head then roared again when it felt the bruise. A little tear could be seen as he roared. Now even angrier it started to charge after them again.

"Crud!" Razor yelled "I thought we had it!"

T-bone turned the jet around trying to get a better angle. The lizard spat a green blob of acid at them but missed.

"Hey!" T-bone yelled "I just repainted the jet!

"Firing missles!" Razor said pressing another button

Two large shark shaped missles exited the TurboKat and headed for the lizard. This time the lizard was hit and fell to the ground with a crash. When the dust cleared the Katz saw that the monster was down for good.

"Bingo!" Razor said

"Alright! Way to go Buddy!" T-bone said as he gave his friend a high five

"Lets go home" Razor replied

T-bone nodded in agreement and flew back to the garage so they could have a goodnight's rest.

.............................

Later on that night

A shadowy figure slinked inside the quiet mueseum to the exhibit of Queen CleoKatra. The figure looked arond until she saw what she was looking for. A rare ruby that the queen used to wear in her crown. It was sitting in the middle of the room on a stand. Guarding the stand were four red bars. Above the stone shone a light that made the ruby sparkle.

"Purrrfect" She said smiling at the beautiful stone

She pulled out her camera and took a picture of it. When the picture come out the camera she shook it until the picture was visible and placed it in front of the securety camera to make it seem like the jewel was still there. When that was done she carefully walked over the bars that were guarding the jewel. She gently traced her clawed index finger across the surface of the ruby as she picked it up. Carefully, placing the treasure in her bag she stepped back over the bars and went out the same way she came in.

"What an easy steal" She whispered to herself as she took a short cut through a dirty alleyway to home

When she arrived home she was greeted by the smell of motor oil and the sight of her living room. Sighing she pulled off the black leather jacket she had on and carefully placed the bag on the the table. She looked at the clock on the wall above the couch.

"11:45 pm" She said reading the large red numbers on the digital clock

She yawned "Guess I better get some sleep"

She headed into her bedroom and flicked on the lights. She opened the first dresser drawer and pulled out her light blue pajamas. While she was changing her clothes, she thought about the ruby. It was of great decent and so was she. She thought about all the attention she got when she first started stealing. It was odd that she was getting all this attention but she knew the reason why.

"Being the only ferret in an all Cat city would get someone alot of attention" She said laying down on her bed

She yawned again as she made her self confortable and clapped to turn the lights off. Smiling she finally drifted off to sleep.

................

"SWAT KATZ! SWAT KATZ!" A panicked female voice yelled through the intercom

Razor sleepily answered

"Yes Callie" He Yawned

"Swat Katz! The Museum has been robbed!" Callie Yelled

His eyes shot open as he heard this news.

"Okay , we're on our way!" He yelled running past where the bunk bed was tossing a boot at T-Bone in the process

"Ow!" The larger Cat said rubbing his head where the boot hit him "What was that for?"

"Callie said that the Museum has been robbed" Razor already had his outfit on and was adding his mask as a finishing touch

"What!?"

"The Museum has been robbed, T-bone"

T-bone quickly got dressed and joined his partner in going toward the docking bay where they keep the TurboKat. The garage door opened to reveal the sun shinning brightly. The two Cats jumped into the black jet and soared into the pure blue sky toward the Museum. When they arrived Commander Feral was already on the scene. They carefully landed the Jet and walked over to where everyone was.

Feral was holding a picture in his hand. He looked at the two cats "Can you guess who took this picture?"


	2. To Catch a theif

Chapter 2: To Catch a Thief

"Shade"

The Commander looked at them, a not-so-happy look on his face.

"So what are we going to do about this, Commander?" Callie said

Feral rubbed his chin in a thinking manner. and looked at the sky.

"I have an idea." Feral finally declared

Everyone looked at the brown Kat as he explained his plan.

"Find out the next place he'll strike and place a trap there and we'll surely catch him." He said proudly

"Only one problem" Callie said "He's managed to evade your enforcers, trick a well-trained security guard, and out-smart a computer. What makes you think that he'll fall for a trap?" She crossed her arms across her small bosom.

Everyone got quiet for that moment. Callie had a point. Shade is very smart. Would Shade actually fall for a simple trap?

Then T-Bone spoke up "Why don't me and Razor hide in the room then when the thief enters we capture them?"

Before Feral could say anything the Mayor chimed in, "I don't care what you do; Just keep Him from stealing from my city!"

...

"T-bone?" Razor whispered into the darkness of the museum's hallway

"Yes?" T-bone whispered back. He shifted his weight as he lay on his stomach.

"What does this thief look like?" Razor said. T-Bone had mentioned this thief alot but never explained and all the pictures were blurry or to dark to see. "He must be someone tough."

T-Bone gave a soft chuckle. "'SHE' is, buddy"

"The thief is a 'SHE'?"

"Mmm Hmm"

"Wow, Feral is getting out smarted by a she-kat!" Razor said, laughing. T-Bone laughed along with him.

Unknowing to the two SWAT KATS the thief that they were talking about was watching them and smiling. The ferret looked at the treasure that they were 'guarding' ever so wonderfully. It was another artifact from Queen Cleokatra's tomb, a stone tablet with hieroglyphs.

'Hmm a little old for my tastes' she said to herself. She looked back at the two cats 'But I'll play along.' She smiled to herself and decided that she'd tease the Kats first.

"Well hello, Misture Kitty Cat." She purred, in the shadows


End file.
